


Gesture

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Gesture

**Gesture**

**Prompt:** Nowhere and Nothing

 **Word Count:** 266

 **Characters:** Emma, Regina, Belle/Will

 **Rating:** PG

“Swan, where are you going? What's up with you?” Regina called out as she practically ran to catch up to Emma.

“Nowhere and nothing.”  Emma said without slowing down. She was heading to Granny's.

“Let me guess you had a fight with the pirate.” Regina said as she caught up with Emma.

“Nope.” Emma opened the door of the diner and went inside. She looked around and found who she was looking for.

“Will Scarlet, you are under arrest!” Emma said as she approached the table where he was sitting with Belle.

“What did he do?” Belle asked.

“He defaced public property and stole someone's car to do it.” Emma said.

Will winced as the handcuffs tightened on his wrist. “Come on. Haven't you ever had someone make a romantic gesture for you?”

“Romantic? You spray painted the toll bridge with your and Belle's names. Plus you stole David's truck to get there.” Emma said.

“Emma, maybe we can overlook his attempt at romance.” Regina said. “Is Charming's truck undamaged?”

“Other than some pink and purple paint smears its fine.” Emma said. She turned Will to face her. “I want to know where you got the paint.”

“Um .... Would you believe me if I said I found it.” Will smiled sheepishly.

“No. Let's go. I guess I will just have to ask around.” Emma said. She started walking him to the door. “Oh and Will you spelled 'girlfriend' wrong. She'd notice that because she's smarter than you.”

Regina looked at Belle. “Well he's a prize, isn't he?”

Belle smiled. “It was the thought that counted.”


End file.
